It's a Small World
}} It's a Small World is the 9th episode of Season 1, and was remade as the sixty-fourth episode for Season 6 under the title Itsy-Bitsy Oggy. Oggy shrinks himself down to the cockroaches' size to infiltrate their home and take back the key to his padlocked fridge. Plot After Oggy wakes up, he approaches the fridge. He saw the cockroaches in a vanilla flavored strawberry yogurt, then Dee Dee burps. Oggy is looking very suspicious and is about to chase the roaches. Only for a split second, the roaches spilled Oggy with a yogurt. The crew escape and Oggy shake his head to leave the yogurt out. He closes the fridge door and padlocks it tightly. While letting the key to pounce for a while, it never came down. The cockroaches stole it but Oggy looks from above and then chases the roaches. They run over a pot and an apple. As soon they pass through a glass, their faces are deformed that made their heads big and shrink the rest. They enter the laundry room and enter the washing machine just to get lost from Oggy's sight. Oggy's head is stuck to the machine which Joey puts up a stick of dynamite on his nose. It zooms out of the room and Oggy moves out with the tail in a wide blown hole. Oggy puts a stool nearby the machine as his tail is retrieved. His arm enters that Joey tongued him. With the arm inserted inside and the finger in one hole, the finger is near to Dee Dee. He then bites Oggy's finger. What reveals is his finger in a straight zig-zag. As he enters his art room, he scratches head to find a way from snatching the key and open the fridge. When he is nearby the photocopier and the tail in a glass, his elbow then presses the button, creating a light appearing from the machine. Oggy creeps, and the picture of his tail move out of the copier. He takes the picture, and he knew it was his tail. He reviews it and made a plan. Oggy's whole body is photocopied, but when hundreds of his appearance are photocopied, he jumps out on the photocopier and is shrunk down to the cockroaches' size. He evacuates the washing machine to find the roaches, but not knowing they are no longer there and is stuck on the pipes. A secret door opens behind the machine, and what is from Oggy is that he saw is a mouse hole. Entered the hole, and a skeleton of a mouse appeared in front. While distracted from it, he didn't know there was a nail ahead of him. It rolls that he spins through the mainline switch and softly slides to the ground. He stopped, and what is in front of him is a pacifier. Until tasting it, Oggy is grossed and is not knowing it is his pacifier. He gushes and smiles almost sheepishly. Before or on Oggy's past, he is sucking it and the roaches stole it. Oggy cries, and flashes on the present, which he is mad. Water is dripping, and Oggy continuously walks toward. As he is moving on the shallow water, he dodges a pipe which he is split. An explosion is heard, but it was just a mousetrap. It is stuck on his head and the cheese is in his mouth. Randy takes it and leaves Oggy squished. Oggy enters another place. There are plenty of pipes. Most of the cockroaches' footprints enter on every pipe. He then writes an X-mark to determine that he already entered each pipe. Once entering the pipe, he came out of the faucet. He then enters another one and leads him to a water hose. Nonetheless, he continues entering pipes. He came out of a gas tank on a car and to another one, and then (ridiculously) leads to Jack's nose. Almost all pipes are entered, and whilst one pipe is already there. Nevertheless, the pipe now creates a falling pipe. Until falling to a garbage can, he recharges back with the head of a fish on his head. Oggy jumps down, and soon enters the cockroaches' room. Sneaking, he gently grabs the key. Soon, Joey faces away, and Oggy is left on the bed. An odorous smell reaches Oggy's nose, and it was Marky's breath. Oggy closes it, but it opens up again. Oggy is frustrated and swiftly ties his mouth. He then gently grabs the key and is about to escape. Later, Oggy feels something touching his tail. It was Dee Dee, who's dreaming about food, chomps on Oggy's tail, causing Oggy to scream. Incidentally, the cockroaches woke up. Joey wakes up, but he was not noticing that Oggy lands him over. Oggy cowardly smiles while snatching a key, jumps on the cockroaches, and runs swiftly through the vent. After escaping, he covers the hole with his olden/distant past pacifier. Soon the cockroaches exit through another part of the vent and then oggy jumps back in the photocopier, then exits walking away with the key, the cockroaches soon realized how oggy was able to do this and then the episode ends with the cockroaches inside the photocopier and then the papers flip-animating the cockroaches growing size and grinning face. Trivia * This is the 1st episode where Oggy cries in Season 1. * It reveals that The Cockroaches annoyed Oggy ever since he was a baby. * It is weird how Oggy was photocopied into small but later on in Paper Chase He would be stucked in a A4 size paper. Gallery It's a Small World 1.png It's a Small World 2.png It's a Small World 3.png It's a Small World 4.png Itsy-Bitsy Oggy 1.png|The Cockroaches absconding with Oggy's fridge key. Itsy-Bitsy Oggy 2.png|Having shrunk, Oggy tries to get off the sheets of paper. Itsy-Bitsy Oggy 3.png|In a flashback, the Cockroaches steal Oggy's pacifier. Itsy-Bitsy Oggy 4.png|Oggy laying across the Cockroaches. Videos References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches) Category:Episode that focuses on Oggy